dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman '77 Special Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * ** Turk Other Characters: * Morton Danzig * Dr. Crippin * * * Locations: * Maryland ** Bethesda *** Cyberdynamic Labs, Inc. Items: * Lasso of Truth Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Amy Chu | Penciler2_1 = Dario Brizuela | Inker2_1 = Dario Brizuela | Colourist2_1 = Jen Manley Lee | Letterer2_1 = Wes Abbott | StoryTitle2 = Worlds Collide | Synopsis2 = Diana and Steve participate in a sting for Doralee Bernly, a secretary trying to deliver a tape full of military intelligence to Soviet agents. Moments before the exchange, however, Bernly collides with celebrity funk singer LeRoi, and confuses her tape with a tape of his music. Diana and Steve then arrest Bernly and her Soviet contacts, but are forced to release them when the intelligence tape cannot be found. The IADC agents try to contact LeRoy, but too late: LeRoi, along with the intelligence tape, have already been abducted by the Soviets. A determined Wonder Woman gives chase and, with help from a group of friendly truckers, destroys the Soviets' getaway car. Bernly and her fellow spies are quickly apprehended, and the tape recovered - just in time for LeRoi to return to his band and begin their scheduled White House concert. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Beverly * Clyde Villains: * Soviet agents ** Doralee Bernly Other Characters: * Superfunk ** LeRoi ** Malcolm * Jimmy Carter ** * Locations: * Washington, D.C. ** IADC Headquarters ** Washington National Airport ** Watergate Hotel ** White House Items: * Bracelets of Submission * Lasso of Truth * Wonder Woman's Tiara Vehicles: * Wonder Woman's Invisible Plane | Writer3_1 = Trina Robbins | Penciler3_1 = Tess Fowler | Inker3_1 = Tess Fowler | Colourist3_1 = Jen Manley Lee | Letterer3_1 = Wes Abbott | StoryTitle3 = The Man Behind the Curtain | Synopsis3 = Diana Prince accompanies a diplomatic mission to Chovania, one of Eastern Europe's few democracies (and thus a vital NATO ally). The centerpiece of the mission is to be the Chovanian Youth Festival, headlined by British rock-star Danny Blue. Diana encounters Blue at her assigned hotel, only to see him abducted by soldiers from nearby Bulgovia, an Eastern Bloc dictatorship. Wonder Woman rescues Blue from captivity, but their escape is soon cut off by Antonin Crepescu, Bulgovia's President-For-Life. To their surprise, Crepescu orders his soldiers to stand down, and explains that he had abducted Blue to entertain his terminally ill daughter Mari. After Blue and Wonder Woman comfort the dying girl, they are returned to Chovania without further incident. The Chovanian Youth Festival proves a rousing success, especially with Wonder Woman performing as Blue's special guest. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Danny Blue Villains: * Antonin Crepescu ** Bulgovian forces Other Characters: * Ambassasdor Kirkwood * Mari Crepescu Locations: * Europe ** Chovania ** Bulgovia *** Presidential Palace Items: * Bracelets of Submission * Lasso of Truth Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Amanda Deibert | Penciler4_1 = Christian Duce | Inker4_1 = Christian Duce | Colourist4_1 = Wendy Broome | Letterer4_1 = Wes Abbott | StoryTitle4 = Seeing Stars | Synopsis4 = A Soviet space station is invaded by an extraterrestrial, who kidnaps its cosmonauts and frames the United States for the attack. Determined to avoid confrontation and possible nuclear war, the IADC and NASA send Diana Prince to the Soviet Union to investigate, alongside Soviet double-agent Nadezda Vakulenko. Shortly after the two agents infiltrate the Soviets' mission control, the extraterrestrial strikes again, setting a hangar on fire while leaving behind an American flag pin. After extinguishing the fire (as Wonder Woman), Diana investigates a suspicious set of footprints with Agent Vakulenko. The footprints lead the two women to the extraterrestrial, who flees in an advanced starship. Wonder Woman returns to the United States, where she learns that two American astronauts have also been abducted. With help from NASA, she finds the extraterrestrial's starship hidden in a nearby nature preserve. Once inside the ship, Wonder Woman frees the kidnapped spacemen, and learns their kidnapper's mission: on orders from the anti-human Intergalactic Alliance, the extraterrestrial - a General named Gatria - is to destroy all of Earth's space programs and hopefully trigger nuclear war. Upon detecting Wonder Woman, Gatria steers her ship into space, hoping the hostile conditions will weaken her foe. In response, Wonder Woman uses her transforming spin to summon a spacesuit, and quickly subdues Gatria. With help from the freed spacemen, Wonder Woman steers the ship back to Earth, where Gatria is taken into military custody. NASA tries to take the Soviet cosmonauts into custody as well, but are defied by Wonder Woman, who volunteers to escort them home in the name of international friendship. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** * Agent Nadezda Vakulenko Villains: * Intergalactic Alliance ** High Chancellor *** General Gatria Other Characters: * American astronauts * Soviet cosmonauts ** Yuri ** George * Locations: * Texas ** Houston *** Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center ** Armand Bayou Nature Center * Soviet Union * Outer Space ** * Area 51 Items: * Bracelets of Submission * Lasso of Truth Vehicles: * Wonder Woman's Invisible Plane * Gatria's starship | Notes = * "The Man Behind the Curtain" was written in tribute to , who had passed in January of 2016; Danny Blue is meant as a direct pastiche of Bowie.Wonder Woman ’77: We Interview Comics Icon Trina Robbins ** Wonder Woman obliquely reveals her secret identity to Blue, who swears to never reveal it. | Trivia = * General Gatria closely resembles a Predator in design (with mechanical augments evoking [[wikipedia:Star Trek|''Star Trek's]] Borg implants, particularly those on ). As the ''Predator franchise has crossed over with the DC Universe several times, she may in fact be a Predator. | Recommended = | Links = }}